In various healthcare applications, labels are used to identify patients, medicines, and other medical items and information. Traditionally, however, medical labels are generally static, i.e., fixed in informational content, and often constructed of paper or similar material, which are then attached mechanically to adhere to certain object patient or medicine. Because traditional labeling systems are inefficient, and sometimes prone to staff error, there is need for improved approach. Moreover, in view of emerging technical and informational complexities arising from genomic-based practice, there is further need for improved labeling scheme.